A vehicle projection device using a headlight as a light source has been known in a conventional art. For example, a projection device described in Patent Document 1 includes a headlight, a projector, and a light outlet. At the time of a projector function, the projector is disposed in an optical path from the headlight to the light outlet to project a formed optical image onto an outer part. In addition, at the time of a headlight function, the projector is disposed at a position, at which the optical path from the headlight to the light outlet is not blocked, to illuminate a predetermined range on the path. Further, Patent Document 1 discloses an example in which an image is displayed on a road as the projector function.